


Video tapes

by Wallpaint



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Natsu Dragneel Needs a Hug, autistic natsu, this had been a brain worm for a while so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallpaint/pseuds/Wallpaint
Summary: Happy Finds video tapes in the house brings them to fairy tail and they watch them
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Video tapes

Normal text

“Dialogue”

_ Video _

_ “ spoken in the video’’ _

Happy was awakened by a loud creaking in the house usually he would assume it was Natsu walking around the house but Natsu had left on a rumor of Igneel so he wouldn’t have been back yet. So happy went to investigate the creaking and found a hidden door which stored what looked to be video tapes. Happy decided to take the tapes to the guild to find out exactly what they were. When he arrived at the guild Lucy asked, “ What's in the bag Happy?”. 

Happy responded, “ They look like video tapes but I wasn’t sure so I brought them here.”

“ Let me see them,” Erza demanded when she got the bag she said, “ These are in fact video tapes I think we should watch them.” The guild all agreed to watch the tapes so Mira took the first one labeled Number one and put it into the TV. 

_ Natsu is sitting in front of the camera appearing to be the age when he joined the guild with a few key differences such as dark red horns sprouting from his head, large dragon like wings, and blacked hands that had long demons like claws. _

The guild members were confused as to why he looked like this as he had never looked like that at the guild.

_ “ Ok so I heard that people like to write down the things that happen and how they feel about it in journals but since I dislike writing I decided to do video tapes instead. So it all works out. So to start out my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm E.N.D as in the demon fated to kill Zeref. And I just joined Fairy tail after my adoptive father abandoned me which was really rude he only left me this scarf no letter of explanation, no food, you would think he would be a little more concerned about the child he took in but no. It makes me wonder how unbearable am I if he could just leave me without any explanation. Well it doesn't matter I'm gonna find him and demand some answer as to why I wasn’t good enough for him. Like if he had left a letter I wouldn’t be so upset like he could have left a review you know like something that I could work on to prevent this from happening again like if he just told me what I did I could have changed but maybe it was everything and he thought I was a lost cause so he left. But that's enough of that so I think I'm gonna end this recording now.  _ Then the recording clicked off leaving the guild in silence.


End file.
